Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technique, in particular to a method for manufacturing an array substrate, an array substrate and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a tablet display device, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has held dominant position in the current tablet display market due to its small volume, low power consumption, relatively lower manufacturing cost, free of radiation and the like.
During preparing the TFT-LCD, preparing a photo spacer (PS) located between an array substrate and a color filter substrate is a very important process. The photo spacer can ensure a uniform gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. At the same time, the photo spacer can also support the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In the prior art, all the photo spacers are formed during a color filter process. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing color filter substrate comprises a color filter base substrate 10, a black matrix 11 located on a back side of the color filter base substrate 10, a color filter layer 12 located on a back side of the black matrix 11 and including red, green and blue colors, a protection coating 13 located on a back side of the color filter layer 12, and photo spacers 14 located on a back side of the protection coating 13.
There is a defect in the prior art that a color filter process has too many manufacturing steps, which results in a complicated manufacturing process of a display device, thereby increasing manufacturing cost and wasting time.